


the rush, the chase, the thrill

by imagine_Sisyphus_happy



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_Sisyphus_happy/pseuds/imagine_Sisyphus_happy
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Neal Caffrey/Danny Ocean, Neal Caffrey/Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Neal Caffrey/Rusty Ryan





	the rush, the chase, the thrill

"P-please,” rusty whimpered. “M-more.”

Danny placed teasing kisses on his neck, lips curled in that infuriating smile, face calm. “No,” he said simply.

“Please,” begged the dark haired right hand. “I’ve been good.”

Danny only kissed him full in the mouth in reply, pulling their bodies closer, thrusting into Rusty who could only moan in response. “Good? I should punish you for being impertinent.”

“It-It was only a scratch,” Rusty said desperately. “It won’t happen again—“

Danny grabbed rusty, turned him around, his chest hitting the wall with a heavy thump and pressed his chest against Rusty’s back, arms possessively wrapping around his torso.

“D-danny?” rusty asked, unsure.

“love” was all danny said before his hand ripped off rustys pants, boxers swiftly pulled down, revealing rusty’s leaking cock. danny began stroking the him harshly, his own heat pressed up against rusty’s ass. “Did I order you to get injured at the heist?”

“N-no,” rusty said, panting, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning again.

“No what?” danny demanded.

“No, sir,” rusty immediately said, hips bucking into danny's hand

"Did you think it would humour me to find a scratch on you?”

“N-no, s-sir,” he whimpered, head thrown back into the danny’s shoulder in pleasure.

“I do not want this happening again, _sweetheart_,” he growled lowly. “Or are you losing your touch? Should I replace you? Bobby Caldwell's son does look pretty.”

Suddenly, Rusty’s eyes snapped open, hand grabbing Danny’s, pulling it away from his cock. He turned to face his Dom, eyes wide and accusing.

“Do you want to fuck me in the mouth?” he asked seductively. “You don’t have to make me jealous. You know I’d do it—“ He was grabbed harshly and forced on his knees. Immediately, his hands undid Danny’s pants, mouth opening greedily.

Danny thrust harshly into his mouth, rusty moaned loudly, eyes rolled back in complete pleasure. Danny was grunting, still harshly thrusting, seemingly enjoying the way rusty was choking because of him.

“I should fuck the impertinence out of you, love,” Danny said, hands in Rusty’s hair, forcing him to take as much of his length into his mouth. “But I do enjoy it.”

rusty pulled away, his spit still connected to danny’s cock. “My impertinence or fucking me?” he said cheekily. Danny only thrust back into his mouth in response, spilling into his mouth, rustry sucking greedily at his cum.

There was a knock at the door, rusty was grabbed again, forced onto his feet 

"guess who I invited" whispered rusty, his voice horse


End file.
